Way Back When We Met
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: AU: "Okay now you're all here because you want sex without the hassle of actually going on a date" the woman said i don't even really want to be here Layla convinced me to come here because she didn't have anyone to go with. SMUT Rated M Kaitmus! mentions of Cody/Layla


Kaitlyn POV

_**... The Plaza Hotel, New York...**_

"Okay now you're all here because you want sex without the hassle of actually going on a date" the woman said i don't even really want to be here Layla convinced me to come here because she didn't have anyone to go with.

The slut.

But she is my best friend and whatever she wants to do I guess I'll support her. At least there was a lot of good-looking guys here.

The woman at the front interrupted my thoughts "okay now all the women get their hotel keys and go get ready, now the men I'm going to put room numbers in a hat and i want you to pick one and that's the room you will go to for your night of sex."

before i could hear the rest of that she was saying the girls were ushered into the elevator. I turned to Layla "you better be right about this lay" i said.

She sighed "would you calm down i am now please just try to get some pleasure out of this trust me its safe, now what's your room number?" she asked holding her hand out

"room 239" she said handing me the card back, she grabbed her bag and turned to leave "have fun". I sighed and proceeded into my luxurious hotel room

Sheamus POV

Yeah i know I'm here to have sex, but if it happens then important open to starting something with The woman i am about to pleasure. "okay now guys let's get going we don't want to keep the women waiting do we." she said in a sultry tone.

The guys grumbled reaching into the hat to pull out a number "238" my number read. I shrugged and took my bag up to where the woman was waiting.

As i walk out of the elevator i see the most beautiful two-tone haired blonde woman standing in front of the ice machine in a dark purple silk robe, her body was very muscular but still very feminine.

She smiled at me walking away.

She was perfect i really hope i get her, but as i walked a distance behind her she turned into the room next to it.

I was disappointed but i got over it.

I saw my friend Cody walking in front of her door " hey man so you ready i really hope she is that British chick that i seen earlier."

Cody smiled dreamily "well I wish ya much then fella."

Cody nodded and opened the room door.

When i opened my door I seen the British woman Cody was talking about sitting on the bed in a leather outfit and a whip in her hand.

My eyes widened, okay I'm up for a lot of shit but I'm really not into that kind of play.

I gave her a weak smile and sat on the bed. She frowned at me "is this your first time here?"

she said in a shocked tone "uh yeah i kinda wasn't expecting somethin like this, I'm really not into that." i said awkwardly.

she slumped down on the bed with a look on her face. her eyes then lit up and she looked at me with a happy look on her face, she dropped the leather whip and ran into the bathroom.

Kaitlyn POV

I am so uncomfortable right, do you know what he asked me, he asked me if he could take my ass...

yeah I was not happy about that and when he realized this I don't really think he wanted to spend much time with me anymore.

Just then my cell phone rang on the nightstand, i picked it up and it was Layla, "uh hey Lay whats up" i said slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom leaving Cody sitting on the bed,

There was no hesitation with what she asked me "uh look i need a favor can you switch room with me because this guy that they gave me is so bland and vanilla and i figured since you are just as vanilla as him you could you know take this one"

i was so offended when she called me vanilla but she wasn't wrong, right? and what could it hurt at least he wouldn't ask to fuck me in the ass.

I sighed and agreed "okay look i will but if i don't like him then i get to leave this place and never coming back."

there was a pause on the line "okay i can meet me outside" as i hung up i really didn't even care about Cody all i did was walk out the front door of that hotel room clad in only a silk robe.

i just looked at Layla as she passed me to get into her room to meet Cody and i went to meet the guy she was telling me about.

When i opened the door i see they guy that i seen in the hallway when i was getting ice he was very cute and when he looked at me his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled his skin was like perfect ivory and he had the cutest red hair that i wanted to run my fingers through.

I got this warm feeling in my stomach when he turned around and looked at me.

Sheamus POV

After Layla left i really thought i was in the clear until the door opened and the beautiful blonde that i came across in the hallway, i didn't ask why she was here, just as long as i don't have to see that crazy british woman anymore.

I got up off of the bed and walked up to her "hi i'm sheamus" i said happily taking her hand in mine and kissing it slowly looking up at her.

I saw her cheeks turn a bright pink, she cleared her throat and spoke up "i'm kaitlyn"

i tentatively put my arms around her "are ya sure ya wanna do this?" she put her arms around my midsection "yeah i do" she said simply and i pulled her robe off of her shoulders revealing a lacy panty and bra set, it made my cock turn into a full on hard on.

I placed my hands on her hips gently pulling her toward my cock she gasped when she felt me pressing up against her pelvis.

Kaitlyn pov

Oh my god he feels so good against me, shit im so wet. Oh fuck is that his cock? Damn he is so big i need to get him out of his clothes.

I grab the front of his dress shirt pulling him down for a wet kiss. That was the first time we kissed and i immediately felt the jolt of the fire that was igniting in my heart with every passing second we were together, it was getting stronger and stronger, "please Sheamus i need you to touch me."

i was practically begging him to touch me anywhere.

Its been so long since i been touched that was the only reason i agreed to come here because i was so sexually frustrated i thought i was going to explode.

As he reached around to unclasp my bra he whispered in my ear "i wanna make ya feel so good baby."

i shivered and a low wine came between my lips.

Sheamus must have heard me because he picked me up wrapped my legs around him and plopped me on the king size hotel bed.

He cupped my breasts rolling the hard nubs between his strong fingers, i bit my bottom lip i was enjoying this so much i couldn't stop myself from moaning.

He slid his hands over my stomach hips and thighs, he finally settled his hands on my panties hooking his fingers into them pulling them down roughly.

I raised my legs to help him. when i rested my legs back down i opened them so he could get in between them, but instead he pushed two fingers into my damp core "oh my god yes!" i yelled out,

Sheamus was relentless in his movements never letting his fingers stop until i came at my hardest "ah Sheamus that was amazing" i said rising up off of the bed pushing him back onto it straddling his hips "but i wanna see how amazing this cock can make me feel" i said lining him up with my core.

When i sank down onto him i heard him groan and then grab my hips guiding my movements. The fiction i was feeling from him was incredible i had to scream "oh god Sheamus, mmmm that feels so good."

i rolled my hips harder and harder against him making him go deeper inside of me "there ya go baby ride me,ya never had anyone like me make you baby?" he asked me grabbing me ass so hard i could feel the bruises just waiting to set in after he was done.

I tried to reply to him but i was on the verge of my climax.

He smacked my ass and rolled me onto my back holding my hands over my head "answer me baby or im not gonna let ya cum!" he shouted at me smacking my ass again making me yelp an answer "yes,yes, yes, oh please let me cum" i begged him moving my hips against him faster as he was slowing down torturing me.

He smiled finally taking pity on me pounding me harder and faster than before making my orgasm approach even faster "ah oh Sheamus im cumming fuck!" i shouted my pussy milking Sheamus dry "oh fuck katie!" he shouted overflowing me with his cum, making it drip down my ass and onto the bed. He collapsed on top of me.

There were a few beats before he spoke "so... Wanna get out of here we can eat then go back to my apartment for a little more." he said seductively kissing my lips lightly, i thought over his offer for a moment "sure that sounds great" he got off of me and we got dressed leaving the hotel hand in hand thinking this was going to be the last night we would see each other, but little did we know was that we had just conceived a little boy to be named Alexander Tristan Farlley nine months later...

that was nine years ago.

We both think back to this day and it makes us smile, that night changed our lives forever, hell even Cody and Layla got together that night and are still together awaiting the birth of their second child. Yep life is good

* * *

_**Okay that was a one shot for my best friend B xoxox she loved the smut...but do all of you that's the question lol**_


End file.
